Akida The Forbidden Dragon
by CuteCountryGirl-14
Summary: Naruto,Shikamaru,Ino,Shino and Neji are sent on a mission to retrieve a dragon..but what's in store for them when they find it? Read and find out!
1. New Mission

**(A/N) Okay this is another Naruto story but I hope everyone likes it anyway..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**...**

Naruto was at the river picking up trash "Why does grandma Tsunade give me such lame missions" Naruto whined out wiping his fore head of forming sweat "Naruto" He turned his head to Shikamaru leaning up against a tree.

"Shikamaru..I didn't see you there" Naruto said walking outta the river and dropping the trash basket on the ground "That's beca..Nevermind..Lady Tsunade wants to see us" He said pushing himself off the tree, Naruto perked up "What's it about?" He asked walking over to Shikamaru.

"About a new mission" He replied and Naruto punched the tree "Yes! I can get away from cleaning the river!" He yelled happily, Shikamaru sighed "Your so troublesome" Naruto smiled at him "Lets go" He said then took off running back to the village, Shikamaru sighed again and took off running behind Naruto.

**--Hokage's Office--**

"What'd ya want grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked walking up to her desk, He stopped and looked at the others there which was Neji,Ino and Shino "I have a mission for you five" She replied and Naruto smiled big.

"It has to be a good mission if ya have to have five of us" Naruto said putting his hands behind his head, Ino sighed shaking her head **'How does Sakura-chan stand him'** She thought closing her eyes letting out another sigh.

"Really this mission needs more Jounin" Tsunade said and they all looked at her seriously "What? Then why don't you send Kakashi or Gai-sensai with us?" Ino asked and Tsunade put up her hand, She opened her eyes looking at the four seriously.

"We need them to protect the village as the others are on other missions.." Tsunade stopped sending her glare to everyone then continued "Now this mission here is a S rank retrieval mission this thing your retrieving is very important that we need" She said and Naruto spoke next "A S rank retrieval mission? What is so important that we really need?" He asked and Tsunade got a photo.

"Here is what you five are getting" She said handing the photo to Shikamaru, He studied it then his eyes widen "Is this a..a.?" He couldn't finish he just couldn't believe they were still alive and actually lived in the first place, Tsunade put her chin in her hand while it was propped up on her desk..

"Yes It's a dragon, A gold an black one to be exact" She said and everyone's eyes widen, Naruto grabbed the photo from Shikamaru "No way! These are still alive?" He asked staring at the photo, Shino grabbed it from him and held it where Ino and Neji could see it too.

It was a picture of a whole dragon bigger than a tree with it's wings spred out about the take flight and the sun was hitting where gold and black scales were visable, It's eyes glowed red and it's teeth and claws were huge it could easily rip a person to pieces.

"This thing will kill us!" Naruto yelled, Tsunade sighed trying to calm down "Naruto! This dragon will most likely not kill you, It is said that most Golden dragons are wise and peaceful creatures! but...this is also a black dragon..they are very powerful and bloodthirsty..." She trailed off glaring at him giving him an idea what would happen, Naruto gulped.

"You five are to leave in half an hour, You are dismissed" She said then went back to her papers, Shino put the photo on her desk bowed then left "Okay" Naruto said then left with Shikamaru behind him, Neji and Ino bowed then walked out Shizune shut the door after they left she turned to see Tsunade with her brows raised and remembered something.

**--OutSide--**

"So..." Naruto started putting his hands behind his head, Ino,Neji,Shino and Shikamaru look at him "Where would we start lookin?" He asked and Shikamaru stratched the back of his neck "Well Shizune stopped me as we were leaving and told me the last place that this..dragon was seen was near the village hidden in the sand" He replied.

"Oh near Gaara and the others" Naruto said and Ino shook her head "Well yea idiot!" She yelled and made Naruto flinch, Shino and Neji sighed **'Why was I paired up with these three?'** They both thought closing their eyes, Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets "We should hurry and get our things ready since we have to leave in half an hour" He reminded walking off to his house, The four nodded and ran off different ways.

**--Half An Hour Later--**

Everyone was at the gate "Everyone ready?" Shikamaru asked and the four nodded "Good now lets go" He said as he jumped up in the tree with the others follwing him

**--Meanwhile--**

"Gaara, What is it?" Temari asked when the kazekage asked for her and Kankuro, Gaara looked up from his paperwork "Naruto,Shikamaru,Shino,Neji and Ino will be arriving here today" He answered and Kankuro smirked as Temari smiled at the mention of Shikamaru.

"How much longer?" He asked and Gaara looked out the window "Not much" He replied and Temari snapped outta her dreaming "Well, Why are they coming here exactly?" She asked and Gaara turned his gaze back onto them.

"Remember last week?" He asked and Kankruo nodded "When a giant creature was spotted" He answered and Gaara nodded "They are coming here for that dragon" He said and his older siblings eyes widen "Your not saying that.." Temari started and Gaara nodded "Yes, That was the only living golden and black dragon" He said then Temari and Kankuro regained their posture.

"Now get everything ready for them" Gaara said as he looked back out the window, Kankuro and Temari bowed "Yes, Gaara" They both said then left **'This'll be interesting..I've heard that Golden and black dragon's are forbidden among all dragons' **He smirked for a moment then sighed and went back to his paperwork.

**--Sometime After--**

"Shino ain't you burning up?" Naruto asked as they entered Sunakagure, He was asking alot of personal questions..mainly to Shino..about his eyes and his neck..I shall not say anymore at the moment..quite disturbing "No, I'm not" He replied calmly, Ino was shaking with anger as Naruto was annoying the hell outta everyone.

"Hey Neji!" Naruto said and Neji stopped walking and looked at him "What?" He asked quite annoyed too, Naruto smiled "Can you really see through women's clothes?" He asked quietly and only the other boy's heard, Luckily for him Ino was still walking.

"Yes! Now shut up!" Neji had the littlest pink tent to his cheeks, Naruto smiled even bigger "Cool" He said then they started walking again, They walked to the kazekage mansion..Naruto asking more stupid and personal question's.

"NARUTO!! FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME!!! ME AND SAKURA ARE NOT BI SEXUALS!!! SO SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" Ino yelled as she hit him over the head with a..metal tube she picked up and made it bend.

Naruto rubbing his head "Okay owww..Didn't need to hit me" Naruto whined and Ino took a deep breath trying to calm herself, She dropped the metal tube and smiled "Lets go" She said as she walked in, Shino,Neji and Shikamaru looked back at Naruto and sighed **'Idiot' **All three thought as they walked in with Naruto following behind.

**--Kazekage's Office--**

"They are here, Kazekage" Said one of the trusted Jounin, Gaara looked up at the young man in his early twenty's, He had long mid-back lenth pitch black hair with a sign for 'darkness' onx his right cheek and he had bright yellow eyes..He had to live on his own ever since he was seven, He is now one of the most trusted Jounin.

"Good Kira, Send them in" He said and Kira nodded "Yes Gaara-sama, I will" He said walking out..

**--Outside The Village--**

A mistorious creature growled and dragged itself as far as it could but it couldn't handle the pain, It collasped upon the hot sand...

**--Kazekage's Office--**

The door swung open "Gaara, It's been awhile!!" Yelled Naruto as he walked into the office, Gaara chuckled mently to himself but kept his face still "Naruto!!" Ino yelled and she glared at him, The other three males walked in.

"Naruto, Yes it has" Gaara said as he turned his gaze upon the five, Shikamaru then walked up to his desk "You were informed why we are here?" He asked and Gaara nodded "Yes, It was me who sent the request for you to find and capture the creature" He answered and Shikamaru furrowed his eye brows.

"But why didn't you just catch it?" He asked and Gaara looked out his window "A dragon can not survive in this hot village, It needs a forest" He replied and Shikamaru nodded..and if you were wondering why Naruto hasn't said any more it's because Ino has him in a choke hold.

"We have been told that the latest witness saw blood on the creature" Gaara said and Neji spoke next "Is it being hunted?" He asked and Gaara nodded "Yes, I don't know by who for sure..but I think it has to do with the Akatsuki" He said and everyone gasped except for Kira ofcorse..He just stood by all quiet.

"What makes you think that?" Shikamaru asked and Gaara looked over at Kira "Kira is one of our most trusted Jounin, He can tell when someone lies and when we asked a suspect about the Akatsuki..He said the Akatsuki didn't hire them and Kira noticed he was lying" He explained and everyone looked at Kira then Ino went wide eyed.

She stared at him **'He's..HOTT!! Oh yea!! I'm going to enjoy staying here!!' **Ino smiled with hearts forming in her eyes, Shino noticed this and shook his head **'Girls..' **He thought turning back to Gaara like the other guys, Ino slowly turned back to Gaara as Shikamaru spoke.

"So when we catch this..dragon..would you like to see it?" He asked and Gaara shook his head "No..I'll be going with you, Temari and Kankuro will watch over the village for me" He said and Shikamaru nodded "Okay, When do we leave?" He asked and Gaara looked back at his paperwork.

"In the morning, You all need your rest" He said and everyone bowed "Yes, Gaara" The five said and walked out the door, Naruto wanted to say alot of stuff but Ino threatened him so he kept his mouth shut as he left.

"Gaara-sama" Kira said as he looked over at his kazekage, Gaara looked at him "Yes, Kira?" He asked "What shall I do?" He asked and Gaara turned back to his paperwork "You will be leaving with us in the morning, Go and get prepared" He ordered and Kira bowed.

"Yes Gaara-sama" He said respectfully then walked out the door, Gaara sighed and looked out his window "Why do I feel like something will go wrong tomarrow?" He asked himself then closed his eyes, After a few minutes he opened his eyes and turned back to his paperwork.

**--That Night--**

"Naruto! If I see you in my room or anywhere around me..I'LL MURDER YOU!!!" Ino yelled as she walked into her room next to Naruto's and Shikarmaru's, on the other side of Ino's room was Shino's and Neji's room.

"Ino, Don't be so loud..there are people sleeping you know" Shikamaru sighed as he walked into his shared room with Naruto **'Why did I have to get picked to share a room with..' **He looked behind him and saw Naruto trip over..nothing **'..Him?' **He sighed once again as he sat down on his bed..he was so tired..so so tired...He wanted to just fall asleep but he has to figure up tomarrow's plan.

He laid there for a few moments then sighed as he sat up, He looked over at Naruto and saw that the young man was already asleep "What a drag.." He mumbled as he stood up and walked over to the desk, He pulled out some scrolls and books then started his research.

**--In The Morning--**

Everyone was at the Sunakagure gate except...Naruto "Where is that idiot?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at everyone then he furrowed his brows at Ino..She was staring at Kira...**'The last time I saw that look...Sakura had saw Sasuke shirt less...Troublesome' **He shook his head at the memory..It ended up that the pink haired young woman jumped Sasuke...Very disgusting sight for him...

"NARUTO!!!" Yelled Ino when she saw him come into sight, Naruto ran up to the six "Sorry..Just woke up" He said and Ino slapped him on the back of the head "Idiot! We had to wait an hour!!" She yelled glaring daggers at him, He looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Your just like Sakura" He mumbled and Ino froze, Shikamaru,Shino and Neji took a few steps to the side **'Stupid ass...Gonna get himself killed' **They all thought, Gaara and Kira was alittle ahead anyway.

Ino glared even more hatefully at Naruto "TEME!!!!" She yelled and punched him.

**--Later That Day--**

Everyone walked and the one behind was..Naruto, He grumbled about stuff I shall not mention "Naruto, Shut up" Ino said hatefully, Naruto looked up at her and pointed at his eye "Why Should I Shut Up?! You Gave Me A Black Eye!! Your The One That Should Shut Up!!!" He yelled and Ino stopped walking, The other three young men sighed once again **'When will he ever learn?' **They all thought.

Ino became quiet then punched him...blacking the other eye "SHUT UP!!!" She yelled and he cowered in fear, She huffed and walked back to the other five...Naruto started walking grumling about how Ino acts just like Sakura.

**--That Night--**

"Gaara" Shikamaru said as he walked up next to him, Gaara stopped walking and looked at him "What?" He asked and Shikamaru sighed "Do we keep going or rest for tonight?" He asked and Gaara thought for a moment then he answered "We will search alittle more then we can rest" Shikamaru nodded then walked back to the others.

Naruto had learned to keep his mouth shut if he wanted to live, Ino and Naruto groaned at what Gaara had told Shikamaru "Gaara-sama, Look" Everyone stopped and looked at Kira, He pointed at a long shadowy thing coming out from the sand.

Gaara walked up to it and kneeled down, He took his fingers across it "Scales..." He said and then looked at Kira, Gaara nodded and then Kira nodded "Yes, Gaara-sama" He said then took a stance, He moved his hands in something like a dance and mumbled some words only he could hear.

He pushed his hands forward and there was a gust of hot wind, It blew off all the sand on the giant thing "What the.."

**...**

**(A/N) I Am Evil!!!! You have to wait till next chappy..You probably have a good guess as to what it is..But how will they react??? Mainly Naruto?!?!?**

**Britt: Please Review!!! Sorry if anyones OOC!!**

**Me: Plus..forgive more all the time skips..hehehe...**


	2. Forbidden Dragon Akida, Masters?

**(A/N) Hello All!!!! Now what you've been waiting for!! CHAPTER TWO!!!!**

**Britt: Me nor Stacy owns Naruto!!**

**...**

"What the..." Everyone was amazing and horrified, There it was..the forbidden dragon..laying down foot cut and shoulder slashed "It's..amazing" Shikamaru said as he approached it slowly, He took his hand over it and looked at his hand covered in blood.

"It's injured" He said looking at everyone, Gaara walked over and studied it's face with Kira standing next to him "Woah.." Left Ino's lips as she stepped closer to it, Shino and Neji walked around it.

"Grrrrrrr...." Everyone jumped at the low growl, The dragon moved it's head slightly and opened it's shocking blood red eyes "It's Waking Up!!" Naruto yelled and everyone glared at him, The dragon growled and tried to stand up then it opened it mouth as if to speak but it just fell causing wind to gush at everyone.

"It's Going To Eat Us!!!" Naruto yelled as he ran around and the dragon growled, Naruto then turned from scared to mad and he got out a kunai "You Will Not Eat Me!!!" He yelled then jabbed it into it's leg, It screamed out in pain..a scream that hurt everyones ears.

"NARUTO!!!" Shikamaru yelled as he watched it stand up, Everyone jumped back as it stood up and jerked out the kunai with it's long snake like tongue "Why Did You Do That?!" Ino yelled scared afraid that he just got them all killed, It glared at Naruto.

"YOU!!!" It yelled swinging it's tongue throwing his kunai back to him, He stood there unable to move as it grazed his cheek "They Called You Naruto! Correct?!" It yelled lowering it's head as if about to pounce, He nodded and it shook it's head.

"That Hurt!! Why Are You Hunting Me Down?! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" It screamed showing it's razor sharp teeth, Naruto growled low "You were going to eat us!!" He yelled and the dragon was silent, Then it laughed.

"EAT YOU?! AHAHAHA!!! Humans Taste Awful! I prefer live stock and fruit!" It yelled as it walked closer, It stopped when it spotted Gaara "Tell me, What do you want with me?" It asked as it sat down licking it's wounds, Everyone was still alittle scared of it.

"We want to help you" Shikamaru said and it chuckled "Noone can help me, I am doomed to run for the rest of my life because...I am forbidden" It said growling at the ones who tried to take it while it rested, It's walked closer to one man not dare showing his face.

"You.." It lowered it's head right infront of him "Tell me what are you truly wanting with me?" It asked narrowing it's red eyes turning it's head slightly to the side, Shino was quiet then he spoke "We are going to capture you and take you back to our village" The dragon growled and turned to glare at Neji.

"What village?" It asked showing it's teeth, Neji stared into it's red eyes "The village hidden in the leaf" He replied and the dragon froze "Are you sure?!" It asked and he nodded, The dragon blinked then looked at Naruto.

"Your Naruto..Naruto Uzamaki?!" It asked and he nodded "How..Do _you_ know _me_?" He asked then the dragon bowed "I am so sorry...Master" It said and everyone grew silent "Master?..." Naruto asked and the dragon nodded.

"My name is Akida Uroshi, I have been looking for either Naruto Uzamaki or Gaara of the desert" It said as it looked up at Naruto "I am Gaara" Gaara said and Akida turned to look at him "Your..Gaara?" It asked and Gaara nodded.

"Then..I have two masters..Kimida-sama was..right.." It looked at Naruto then at Gaara, It smiled "This is..good!" It yelled happily, It looked down at itself "I will go with you to..the village, Masters" It bowed once again, Everyone seemed to calm down.

"How do you know Gaara and Naruto?" Ino asked and Akida shook it's head "I will tell you all on the way back" It said and she nodded "Okay..am I the only one that is thinking on..how in the hell are we going to get a big dragon all the way back to the village?" Shikamaru asked and everyone stopped and really noticed how big it was.

"Yea..It's the size of a house" Ino said then the dragon chuckled "I am sorry..I forgot about that" It said then stood up on two legs, It spread out it's wings and slammed it's hands together..It yelled something in a language that noone could understand.

Akida glowed a bright light that lit up the darkness that surrounded them, Everyone closed their eyes and when they opened them after a moment there stood a..girl?

"I am truly sorry, Masters" She said and bowed, Everyone stared speechless "What the..." All the boys were dazed by her beauty..her shoulder length golden hair blew in the wind and her eyes were still red shone in the moonlight..She was about Gaara's height, She looked to be about sixteen or seventeen..and she was completely naked.

"Your a...GIRL?!?!" Naruto yelled pointing at her..naked form "Yes..Master, is it strange?" She asked furrowing her golden eye brows, Naruto looked her over and started to smirk, Shino and Shikamaru had to try and hide their nose bleeds.

Neji seemed to be the calmest one there except for Kira..even Gaara was alittle..disturbed by this...hehehe..not exactly disturbed.. "Not at all" Naruto replied stepping closer to her, Her rosy lips curved into a smile "That is good" She said and looked at everyone, She noticed their uncomfortable faces.

"Is something wrong?" She asked tilting her head to the side, Ino looked at the boys..and when she saw Gaara even..disturbed by the dragon girl being naked she stepped forward "All of you are perverts!" She yelled glaring at them all, Akida furrowed her brows.

"How are they perverts?..what are perverts exactly?" She asked and Ino shook her head "Nevermind that..We need to get you some clothes" She said and Akida looked down at herself "Is wearing no clothes such a bad thing?" She asked looking at all the teens, Naruto shook his head still with a perverted smirk..Shikamaru sighed and looked away with a hand over his face..Shino hid his face more into his coat.

Gaara averted his eyes to somewhere else, Neji sighed and closed his eyes while Kira stared at her unphased "Yes!" Ino yelled shocked "Why else are we wearing clothes?!" Ino asked and Akida tilted her head innocently "I thought you were embarrassed that you didn't have big enough breasts or cocks" She heard some campers talking about the reasons they wear clothes when she hid in the woods awhile back.

It was silent..then Naruto bursted out laughing..Shikamaru,Shino,Ino and Neji was trying to hide a blush..Gaara was staring at her like she was crazy while Kira let out a chuckle which made Gaara look at him..never in his years of being kazekage did he smile..let alone laugh!

"What?!" Ino yelled with her whole face pink, Naruto looked up at Akida "No, I'm not hiding my huge co-" Ino punched him before he finished "Naruto! Shut up!!" She yelled and Akida gasped "You hit master!" She yelled covering her mouth with her hands and her red eyes wide.

"Believe me, He is not master material..Gaara is since he is the kazekage" Ino said rubbing her hand, Naruto rubbed his head "Your kazekage?" Akida asked as she looked at Gaara, He nodded "Yes" He replied and she walked infront of him, She leaned in only an inch from his face..She studied his face..eye brow less, Teal eyes that 'love' tattoo above his left eye, his red hair and his slim figure.

"Your better looking than Kimida-sama had explained" Akida said with a smile, Gaara was struck off guard..someone called him..good looking..he was flattered but like he would actually show it "What?!" Naruto yelled while everyone else was surprised Gaara didn't try and kill her.

"Are you saying he's hotter than me?!?" Naruto yelled as he pointed at himself, Akida looked at him "You look exactly how Kimida-sama had told me" She replied and Naruto dropped his arm and hung his head, Ino started laughing.

"You need clothes" Gaara spoke causing Akida to look back at him, He was trying not to look at certain somethings that was brushing up against his chest "Oh okay.." Akida said and stepped back abit, She looked at Shino "You" She said and everyone looked at him.

"What?" He asked and she smiled "Do you care to spare your jacket?" She asked and he was quiet..not wanting to give his jacket away..nor did he want to be rude and say no "Shino!" Ino yelled and he sighed "Fine" He said and slipped off his hoodie jacket, Akida walked over to him and smiled.

She graped it "Thank you" She said and kissed him on his cheek, She slipped it on and zipped it up leaving the hood down "What the..?!" Naruto and Ino yelled as Akida snuggled into the hoodie "It smells nice" She said with a warm smile, Shino had to hide a blush..Everyone eyed her.

"Lets just hurry up and get this mission over with" Shikamaru said with a sigh "Yes" Neji agreed **'Why did I even have to go? They didn't need me' **Akida walked up next to Shino..She had to pay him back somehow for giving her something of his.

Ino sighed **'Atleast she didn't want to walk with Naruto' **Ino looked at Naruto and had to hold back a giggle, He was glaring at Shino **'Why does he get a kiss?! Why not me?! I am her master!!' **Naruto was really mad.

Ino walked beside Naruto while Shino and Akida walked infront of them side by side, Neji and Shikamaru were the leaders..more less.. "Akida.." Neji started and Akida looked up at him..even only seeing his back "You was wounded earlier, how did you heal?" Neji asked looking over his shoulder to the dragon girl, She put her finger to her chin.

"I think when I turned into my human form it healed me..which this was my first time ever using my human body" She replied and Neji looked back infront of him, Gaara and Kira followed behind everybody else "Akida, how was it you knew Naruto and I?" Gaara asked and Akida chuckled glad she gets to answer a question for one of her masters.

"My mom was a golden dragon..she was actually what you would call the princess because she was the leader's daughter, My dad was a black dragon..you could call him the prince but he needed a queen because hunters had killed his dad the leader.." Everyone listened carefully "He needed to pick a mate before he could become the leader of the tribe..All the finest female black dragons were given to him..but he pushed them all away" Akida sighed.

"..He couldn't find the right dragon to call his life long mate..till the tribe passed enemy territory and they spotted a group of female golden dragons cooling down in the lake..instantly my dad Fukido, found my mom Mirosa, attractive..Fukido's best friend..I believe his name was Skello..told him it was forbidden..Black dragons hated Golden dragons because they refused to kill humans..Golden dragons hated Black dragons because they were blood thirsty" Gaara narrowed his eyes..he used to be blood thirsty.

"..Mirosa fell in love with Fukido..she was told by her father it was madness but she ignored him and ran away with Fukido..they mated and had to go back to their tribes..when they wanted to be mates for life it started war between the tribes...the Black dragons started it really..Mirosa protected her egg but Fukido was told if he killed Mirosa they would make him leader.." Everyone was surprised..would someone really kill their lover over power?

"..He did what he was told..but before Mirosa died she gave a baby dragon, me..to her younger brother, Kimida..and he raised me, He had told me that if I had found Naruto Uzamaki or Gaara that they would be my masters till one of our deaths.." Akida smiled as she recalled her uncle's stories, Everyone was shocked ..except for Kira.

"Your dad killed your mom?" Shikamaru asked and Akida nodded "Yes, Which I was to be killed because I was a forbidden dragon..Kimida-sama ran away with me.." She replied and he nodded, Ino had a question "What happened to your father?" She asked and Akida sighed.

"He was hunted down and killed..the golden dragons used to live in harmony..but when the war started hunters found out where they hid..the Golden and Black dragons were hunted down and killed..only me and Kimida-sama lived..he was told over the years that there were demons in humans..and he instantly studied into it.." Akida felt a tear fall down her cheek, She wiped off her cheek.

"..He found out of two of the kids..Gaara and Naruto..but trying to find out information was risky..he had to turn into his human form so he wouldn't get spotted..but he was hunted down and killed by people in black robes with red clouds on them...Right infront of me..His last words was to run away and find either the village hidden in the sand or the village hidden in the leaf" Akida smiled.

"..so I could find you two" She explained and everyone nodded "How did you get hurt earlier?" Shino asked as he looked down at the dragon girl, She smiled up at him "Some men..tried to kill me too..I refused to kill them..so I just flew away but not without getting nasty wounds" She replied and they all nodded, The trip the rest of the way was quiet..everyone was getting tired but they were used to staying up for along time...Everyone was thinking and knew who had killed her uncle..The Akatsuki.

**--One In The Morning--**

The moon was right above them shining down some light so it was not complete darkness, Akida was getting cold so she walked closer to Shino..their shoulders touching..he was kinda uncomfortable with it but he was actually enjoying it too.

"So Akida.." Naruto started he was really bored, Akida perked up and looked over her shoulder at him "Yes, Master?" She asked and everyone still wasn't used to that yet "Yeeeea, How old are ya?" He asked and earning a glare from Ino "Naruto! That's rude!" She said and Akida chuckled.

"It's okay, I'm three hundred and forty-seven years old" Everyone stopped and stared at her, She innocently looked at them all "What?" She asked and Naruto pointed at her "Your that old?!" He yelled and Ino glared at him.

"Well..in dragon years I'm only seventeen..so I'm not even an adult yet" She replied and everyone nodded, Everyone continue to walk and Shino watched her outta the corner of his eye "Wait so..You have been around for three hundred and forty-seven years?" Naruto and and Shikamaru sighed **'Well yes, you idiot..stupid question to ask' **Shikamaru thought and then shook his head.

"Yes, Pretty much so.." She said but squinted her eyes in thought "Which my memory isn't the best..I only really remember what had happened within the last fifty years" She added with her head tilted to the side.

Neji stopped casing everyone else to stop as well "Byakugan!" He yelled and he scanned the area, He had an uneasy feeling the whole time "What is it?" Shikamaru asked in a low tone, Neji turned to look at everyone "I felt as though we were being followed" He replied and froze when he saw Kira and Akida's chakra.

**'Their the same..Akida is just alittle weaker but..their chakra is amazing!' **Neji was stunned..this dragon girl had immense amount of chakra despite her looks...She is truely amazing, Neji closed his eyes and deactivated his byakugan.

"It's nothing" He replied and started walking, Everyone followed just like they were before "When will we be back at the village, Master?" Akida asked as she looked back at Gaara, His eyes met her blood red ones "We should be there by morning" He said and she nodded, She looked looked back infront of her staring at Neji's back which she did almost the whole time they had been walking.

Neji knew she kept staring at him..but he didn't mind, Akida didn't know why but she didn't want to look at anything else..but his back..why?

--**Five Hours Later--**

Akida finally averted her eyes to something else beside Neji's back..but it was now Shikamaru's back, She had been staring at his back for the past two hours..she took in every bit of it her eyes scanned over it..finding out he had a few small scars just by looking at his clothing on his back.

It was now getting daylight and everyone was more visible..her vision was like a normal humans.. "We're almost there" Shino said and Akida looked at him..She saw a better view of his face..she had never been around human boys so she didn't know alot about them...but she thought he was **'Kinda..handsome?' **

She knew what the word meant but never used it, She smiled and Shino noticed she was smiling at him "Good" She said with a happy nod, Shino couldn't help but stare at her..she was stunning in the light..her hair shone with the sun her eyes lid up..she was beautiful.

"I'm so tired" Naruto whined as he drug his feet, Ino shook her head "Whiny ass" She mumbled earning a glare from Naruto..but he was so tired and sleepy he just let it go, The village started to come into sight and Akida started to get alittle nervous.

**...**

**(A/N) Yay!! What do you all think of this?!? I hope I atleast have silent readers out there, Because I thought that a dragon story would be good..but oh well..Please Review!! no flames please..**


End file.
